Después de la guerra
by SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice
Summary: Que sigue después de todo esto, mi camino lo marcado la venganza por mi familia, mi hermano y ahora no me queda nada, mi vida no sirve, siempre dije que iba a resurgir mi clan pero como hacerlo si no hay nadie a mi lado.
1. Chapter 1

La cuarta guerra a terminado, la mayoría a regresado con vida con sus familiares y yo no se si regresar a la aldea, Naruto me dijo que quería que yo regresará para que pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo nuestras vida y tal vez sea lo correcto pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores.

Antes que decida algo debo ir al cementerio a ver a mis padres y tal vez encontrar el consuelo que necesitó, antes de tomar otra decisión impulsiva.

Me dirijo ahí, al llegar veo que no hay nadie y me acercó a la sepultura de mis padres.

Sasuke: padres que tanto daño nos hicieron, por tantos años pensé que mi hermano era una mala persona y nunca entendí sus intenciones, siempre lo culpe por su muerte y me arrepiento de hacerlo, quisiera que me aconsejaran sobre que debo hacer, alejarme otra vez o quedarme en esta aldea

De repente oigo a lo lejos que alguien esta llorando y veo a una pequeña figura cernida sobre una sepultura, siento que algo me atrae hasta ese lugar y me acerco hasta ese lugar, al llegar me percato que es la Hyuga quien llora, siento una brisa y algo me dice que debo hablarle

Sasuke: Hyuga, que tienes?

Hinata: mi primo, no, mi hermano murió en la guerra y todo por mi culpa por ser tan débil y por nunca servir para nada

Sasuke: no digas eso todos sabíamos que en esta guerra podíamos morir

Y en el pensamiento de ambos dijeron "me hubiera gustado morir"

Hinata: mi padre me culpa por todo y en el fondo de mi corazón se que es cierto y mi padre me corrió de la casa y no se a donde ir

Sasuke: tranquila Hyuga, te puedes quedar en mi departamento, no es muy grande pero estaremos bien, mientras reconstruyó el distrito Uchiha

Idiota que estoy por decirle eso, y eso que pensaba no hacer nada impulsivo y ahora esto

Hinata: pero Uchiha-san no puedo aceptar eso

Sasuke: claro que si y no acepto un no por respuesta

Hinata: pero

Sasuke: es mas vámonos ahora mismo

La agarre de la mano y la lleve conmigo.

**Hasta** **el** **próximo** **capítulo****. **


	2. Chapter 2 primer día

No se como fui capaz de traer a la Hyuga aquí a mi departamento y ahora que voy a hacer? No tengo idea de donde se va a quedar, maldito dobe me pego su estupidez, debo pensar algo rápidamente.

Hinata: Uchiha-san gracias por dejarme quedar aquí con usted, es muy amable

Sasuke: hmp, entra de una vez al departamento, como es muy pequeño, pero creo que podemos vivir los dos aquí, puedes quedarte con mi habitación y tu dormitorio en la sala

Hinata: no, Uchiha-san debe dormir en su habitación y no en la sala

Sasuke: a menos que quieras que duerma contigo dormire en la habitación

Hinata: etto yo, yo dormire en la sala

Sasuke: no y sé termino la discusión y por cierto ¿dónde están tus cosas?

Hinata: etto yo los deje en casa de padre, los iré a buscar mas tarde

Sasuke: hmp, diez la llave del departamento

Hinata: gracias Uchiha-san

Sasuke: deja de llamarme así, solo dime Sasuke

Hinata: esta bien Uchi, que diga Sasuke- san

Sasuke: ahora debemos preparar la comida

Hinata: si Sasuke-san lo desea, yo puedo preparar la comida

Sasuke: esta bien, la cocina esta por acá

Hinata siguió a Sasuke hacia la cocina y él le seleccionó todas las cosas que habían en el refrigerador, después ella comenzó a preparar de comer, y Sasuke la quedo observando por un buen rato y con sentimientos confusos, el pensaba que no se miraba tan extraño ver a alguien cocinar en su casa, y que de cierta forma Hinata le recordaba a su madre, cuando salió de sus pensamientos Hinata ya había terminado de preparar los alimentos.

Hinata: Uchiha-san ya esta lista la comida, ya puedes pasar por acá

Que tonto soy no se en que momento me quede embobado con la Hyuga, fui a lavar las manos y regrese al pequeño comedor, probé la comida que había preparado, era un bento y onigiris bañados en salsa de tomate y estaban deliciosos y no se en que momento acabe toda mi comida y esperaba que Hinata esperaba algo de mi parte.

Sasuke: Hyuga estaba delicioso

Hinata: gracias Sasuke-kun

Ella se puso tan contenta solo con palabras simples y no se dio cuenta que cambio de sufijo

Sasuke: eres rara Hyuga  
Me levante de mi lugar, y llevo los trastes al lavadero y los comencé a lavar

Hinata: le ayudo con eso

Sasuke: no ya casi acabo

Hinata: iré a traer mis cosas a la casa de mi padre

Sasuke: esta bien

Hinata salio del departamento y fue corriendo hasta llegar a la mansión

Hiashi: que haces aquí, te dije que no quería verte por aquí

Hinata: solo vine por mis cosas padre

Hiashi: pasa rápido

Fue por sus cosas y salio rápido de ahí y se rápidamente hacia su nueva casa. Mientras tanto la gente murmuraba que porque la habían corrido, acaso estará embarazada, donde vivirá ahora, se le vio con el Uchiha en la mañana, y al parecer es la novia del Uchiha.

Hinata solo corría más rápido al escuchar todas esas cosas y cuando entró al departamento se fue directo a la habitación pero no esperaba lo que estaba viendo a Uchiha recién bañado y solo envuelto con una toalla en la cintura.

Hinata: Sasuke-san

El Uchiha solo alcanzo s voltear rápidamente y ver a Hinata toda roja, y apunto del desmayo, solo la frecuencia a detener antes que se cayera, el tomo en sus brazos y la dejó en la cama y salió de ahí.

Sasuke: tonta Hyuga

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

**Doncan y Kioh gracias por sus comentarios **


	3. Primera noche

Me acabo de despertar en una habitación que no había visto, ahora recuerdo que estoy en casa de Sasuke, y que lo ví casi desnudo, solo estas cosas me pasan a mi, ahora no se que haré cuando lo veo, me voy a morir de vergüenza, tengo que pensar que le diré, no pude pensar más porque se comenzó a abrir la puerta

Sasuke: veo que ya despertaste

Hinata: disculpame Uchiha-san no fue mi intención causando tantas molestias, le juro que no volverá a pasar y entrando que no quiera verme por aquí otra vez, de verdad lo siento mucho

Sasuke: hmp, cállate Hyuga no fue para tanto, todavía te puedes quedar

Hinata: gracias Uchiha-san,

Sasuke: con una condición

Hinata: ¿qué?

Sasuke: que quiero que me des un beso

Hinata: que?

Sasuke: que quiero que prepara la cena

Hinata: Hai, disculpe pensé que había dicho otra cosa

Sasuke: que pensaste?

Hinata: no es nada

Sasuke: hmp, eres rara

Hinata: ahora prepararé de cenar

Me preparé la cena y dejé a Sasuke en la habitación, preparé lo más rápido que pude y fui a llamar a Uchiha-san pero estaba dormido y no sabía qué hacer si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir, decidí despertarlo aunque se miraba tan lindo al dormir

Hinata: Uchiha-san ya está listo la cena- no me escucho al parecer, me acerque un poco a él y le toque el hombro y me arrepienta sentí que algo me jalaba hasta la cama y era uno de sus brazos que me había sostenido la espalda, pensé que se había despertado pero no, parecia muy tranquilo al dormir, y en cierta parte se encuentra muy cómodo pero no podría quedarme así.

Hinata: Uchiha-san despierte, ya está lista la cena

De repente sentí que se movió y abrió los ojos y yo vio ahí a su lado un poco inespresivo pero a la vez con una pizca de asombro.

Sasuke: Hyuga ¿qué pasó? ¿Porque estás a mi lado?

Hinata: es que vine a avisarte que ya estaba lista la cena pero yo jalaste hacia ti y por eso estoy aquí

Sasuke: hmp, lo siento, ahora ya puedes levantarte

Nos levantamos y fuimos a cenar muy callados por cierto porque tal vez todo lo que pasó mar muy molesto, terminamos de comer, Sasuke levanto y lavo los trastes, cuando termino solo dijo buenas noches y se fue a la sala a dormir y como yo no Tenía que hacerme fui a la habitación a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y de tanto pensar en mí que dormida.

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	4. Segundo día: rumores

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, oi un ruido en la cocina, me levanté rápido y me comencé a cambiar, me dirigí a la sala y Sasuke ya se había levantado, fui directo a la cocina- comedor y ahí ví a Sasuke sirviendo el desayuno fue una magnífica vista.

Hinata: buenos días Uchiha-san

Sasuke: Hmp, déjame de decir Uchiha-san, solo dime Sasuke

Hinata: con una condición

Sasuke: Hmp

Hinata: que solo me digas Hinata

Sasuke: está bien

Hinata: genial

Sasuke: ya está el desayuno, ahora a comer

Hinata: gracias Sasuke por la comida

Sasuke: de nada

Probé la comida que preparo Sasuke y estaba -

Hinata: esto está delicioso, sabe muy bien, eres un gran cocinero

Sasuke: hmp, gracias creo

Hinata: en verdad esto sabe muy bien, dichosa la que sea tu esposa

Sasuke: jajaja no lo creo

Hinata: porque no?

Sasuke: no soportarían mi humor

Hinata: pues si no te soporta es porque en verdad no te merece

Sasuke: hyuga creo que debemos comprar comestibles porque ya se van acabar

Hinata: está bien, pero ya no me digas Hyuga

Sasuke: Hmp está bien Hinata

Que feliz estoy de escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por él.

Terminamos de desayunar, levanté los platos y los lave.

Sasuke: vámonos tenemos que ir hacer las compras

Hinata: Hai Sasuke

Salimos del departamento y según yo todos nos miraban y eso me daba mucha vergüenza, no se porque nos miran tanto y ahora ya comienzan a hablar de nosotros

Señora 1: miren que bonita pareja hacen

Señora 2: supe que la corrieron de su casa por estar con ese Uchiha

Señora 3: tal vez este embarazada, ya ven que las tímidas son las que más nos sorprenden

Señora 4: o puede ser que el la obligó a irse no ven su reputación que tiene

Señora 1: pues yo digo que en verdad hacen una bonita pareja y tal vez algún día de estos, anunciarán su boda, que hermoso sería, se imaginan a sus hijos? Serían magníficos, sería tan Kawai

Señora 4: pues yo digo que sería un desastre, no ves que todo lo que pasó en la familia de él, serían unos demonios sus hijos

Señora 1: no lo creo, pero si así fuera serían unos demonios angelicales y bellos 😻😻

Señora 5: ya cállense ustedes no me dejan hacer mis cuentas

Señora 2: cuentas de que?

Señora 5: de que en cuanto tiempo tienen viviendo juntos

Sasuke: cálmate no hagas caso de lo que digan

Hinata: está bien pero todo lo que dicen es algo vergonzoso

Sasuke me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos directo al supermercado

Sasuke: vamos a comprar tomates, verduras, frutas, carne y harina todo para 15 días

Hinata: Hai

Comenzamos a comprar todo lo que comento Sasuke, hasta que de repente a pareció Sakura

Sakura: Sasuke- Kun que haces aquí con Hinata?

Sasuke: pues lo que observas

Sakura: si quieres yo te puedo acompañar a hacer las compras, Hinata tendrá tal vez otras cosas que hacer verdad?

Hinata: yo etto

Sasuke: cállate Sakura

Sasuke se adelantó a la caja para pagar todo y Hinata comenzó a seguirlo pero Sakura la agarro de la muñeca

Sakura: que haces con Sasuke-kun?

Hinata: Vine a comprar los comestibles con Sasuke

Sakura: sinvergüenza ahora le dices Sasuke, eres una moquita muerta como te atreves a ponerte en el camino de Sasuke y mío, eres una -

No alcanzo a decir mas porque Sasuke estaba al lado de ellas

Sasuke: Hinata vámonos deja a las molestias- y la agarro de la mano mientras llevaba con una sola mano las cosas para la casa

Sakura: pero Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke comenzó a caminar y se llevó con el a la casa

Hinata: lo siento por causarte un problema con Sakura, ella en verdad te quiere

Sasuke: jaja no fue un problema, ella está obsesionada conmigo y no ve que a quien en verdad quiere es a Naruto y ese dobe siempre la tiene en la cabeza, ojalá que algún día se de cuenta que se quieren mutuamente

Hinata: y usted la quiere a ella?

Sasuke: la quiero como una amiga solo, y a Naruto como un hermano

Hinata: ya veo y usted a pensado en alguien que quiera en verdad?

Sasuke: hace tiempo en la academia me gustaba alguien pero ese alguien siempre estuvo pendiente de alguien más

Hinata: no se de por vencido a lo mejor algún día, le devuelvan sus sentimientos

Sasuke: ya veremos

Hinata: Hai

Gracias por sus comentarios, por cada comentario actualizaré más rápido.


	5. Tercer día: visitas

Otro día a la vez, la Hyuga no es tan molesta, es muy tranquila, creo que ella tiene razón debo luchar por su amor aunque no sé si ella quiere todavía al dobe.

Me desperté temprano y vi que Hinata ya había preparado el desayuno íbamos a comenzar a desayunar pero tocar la puerta, Hinata fue al abrir y eran nada y más que

-: ¿What? Si era cierto que vivían juntos, que increíbles felicidades, me da mucho gusto que sean pareja, es cierto que están esperando un bebé?

-: problemática cálmate

Y lo más esperado paso, Hinata se desmayo y Sasuke la carga y la llevo hacia el sofá

Shikamaru: lo siento pero Ino quería venir a ver a Hinata

Ino: lo sentimos mucho Sasuke, espero que no nos hagas nada jejeje, pero es cierto que están juntos?

Sasuke: hmp, solo vive conmigo

Ino: pero puede que eso los lleve a algo más

Shikamaru: ya deja de ser tan imaginativa

Sasuke: jaja tal vez

Ino: siiii lo sabía, siempre los imaginé juntos

Shikamaru: no le hagas caso, ya hasta estaba planeando como sería la boda de todos

Ino: Shika no digas eso

Sasuke: pues tal vez me ayuden algun dia con la boda

Ino: genial, ojalá que Sakura se de cuenta que no te quiere

Sasuke: ojalá que si y más por Naruto que siempre la quiso

Ino: si lo sabemos, ya planeamos algo para que se junten ellos y ustedes también, que les parece si nos acompañan un día de campo y no acepto un no por respuesta, nos vemos mañana a las 8 aquí los pasaremos a traer para que no se escapen y ahora sí vamonos Shika

Y tal como llegaron se fueron rapidísimo

Sasuke: que cosas pasan contigo Hinata

De repente se comenzó a despertar Hinata

Hinata: que me pasó?

Sasuke: te desmayaste por lo que dijo Ino

Hinata: ¿Lo siento y dónde están?

Sasuke: ya se fueron, mañana volverán por nosotros para que vayamos con ellos a un día de campo

Hinata: está bien

De repente volvieron a tocar la puerta cuando abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta que era Hanabi

Hinata: hermanita

Hanabi: que bajo ha caído, venir a la casa de un chico, y más de un demonio, ya estás embarazada con razón padre te corrió de la casa.

Hinata: eso no

Hanabi: claro que es cierto, que vergüenza me das que seas mi hermana

Sasuke: ya cállate mocosa y vete de mi casa

Hanabi: no me digas mocosa

Sasuke: eso eres porque no te pones en el lugar de tu hermana

Hanabi: ella ya no es mi hermana

Sasuke: vete de aquí no tienes nada que hacer

Hanabi se fue de ahí, pero dejo todo su veneno en el ambiente, Hinata se convirtió muy mal y se puso a llorar en el hombro de Sasuke y él solo el abrazo y dejo que todo el dolor que sintió Hinata se fuera, poco a poco Hinata se fue tranquilizando y no quiso decir más, solo desayunaron y se fue a su habitación.

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	6. Cuarto día: día de campo parte 1

Que feliz estoy hoy trataré de unir a Sasuke ya Hinata, todo con ayuda de Shika, siempre me pareciera que podríamos sentir muy bien juntos, la luz y la oscuridad unida que hermosa, y tal vez tenga una oportunidad de hablar con Sakura en la tarde.

Me levanté temprano a preparar el desayuno que llevaríamos, salí de mi casa a las 7 porque de seguro determiné que iría a despertar todavía a Shikamaru, mi novio le encanta descansar en los fines de semana y bueno también toda la semana.

Cuando llegue a su casa me saludo Yoshino y yo dije que pasará y que Shikamaru estaba durmiendo todavía y que si lo quería ir a despertar.

Subí a la habitación de Shika y ahí estaba durmiendo plácidamente, se miraba tan adorable y calmado, me acerque un poco a él, coloque mi mano en su barbilla y comencé a delinear su rostro, de repente Shika agarro mi mano y la puso en sus labios y besó mi mano.

Shikamaru: Buenos días problemática

Ino: buenos días Shika, vamos levántate tenemos una gran misión el día de hoy

Shikamaru: porque no mejor nos quedamos a descansar y dejamos solos a ese par?

Ino: jajaja levanté holgazán, vamos Shika ya es hora

Shikamaru: bueno

Ino: te espero abajo con tu mamá

Salí de ahí y fui con Yoshino.

Yoshino: ya se despertó el holgazán de mi hijo?

Ino: ya solo se está arreglando

Yoshino: a donde van a ir hoy?

Ino: tenemos una misión

Yoshino: ¿cuál misión?

Ino: unir a Sasuke ya Hinata

Yoshino: jajaja y eso?

Ino: es que estoy seguro de que no quieren admitir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro

Yoshino: recuerdo que no hace mucho así estaban Shikamaru y tú

Ino: así es, no admitía que quería a Shikamaru, pero bueno como no quererlo si es tan problemático

Yoshino: y no es el único

Shikamaru: la magia de lo problemático jajaja

Ino: Yoshino-san ya nos vamos

Shikamaru: regresamos en la tarde

Yoshino: suerte en su misión

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos rumbo a la casa Sasuhina, cuando llegamos tocamos la puerta y esperamos un buen rato hasta que salió Sasuke.

Ino: ¿que tanto has que no nos abrían la puerta?

Sasuke: nada que te debas saber

Hinata: buenos días Ino-chan y Shikamaru-san

Shikaino: buenos días Hinata

Ino: ya están listos para salir?

Hinata: si Ino-chan

Salimos de ahí y le dije a Hinata que nos adelantamos para poder platicar y dejamos un poco atrás a Shika ya Sasuke.

Ino: se ve que te lleva muy bien con Sasuke?

Hinata: Sasuke es muy buena persona y agradable, al principio me dio un poco de miedo y vergüenza al hablarle porque nunca nos llevamos pero ahora creo que ya tengo mucha confianza y gran cariño aunque solo pasamos pocos días en los que nos hemos tratado .

Ino: no estarás enamorada de Sasuke?

Hinata: no sé, desde que Naruto me rechazo, ya no había querido enamorado otra vez, pero el cariño que siento por Sasuke es de otra forma y cada día va creciendo, creo que por Naruto solo fue como mi modelo a seguir, fue más admiración que otra cosa, pero también se que Sasuke no siente algo por mi

Ino: y quién dice que no? Tal vez no te lo ha dicho, dale tiempo al tiempo, deja que se conozcan más y todo saldrá bien

Hinata: y como te enamoraste de Shikamaru-san?

Ino: este pues, bueno, verás, siempre había sentido un cariño por él porque crecimos juntos, nuestros cumpleaños están unidos, y siempre me protegía a su forma, me daba miedo el perderlo, pero pensaba que era solo amistad, hasta que el creció y las demás chicas lo siguen a perseguir y me daban celos, y mi orgullo no me dejaba admitir que lo amaba, un día alguien me dijo que él era iba a casar por mandato de su clan y bueno yo no sabía que hacer, estaba muriendo por dentro y decidí hacer lo último que me quedaba,decirle que no se casará y me dijo que él no se casaría porque era muy problemático y después él me solicitó una cita y me pidió que porque no quería que se casará y le dije la verdad y él me dijo que siempre me había querido pero no sé animaba a decírmelo porque pensaban que no me merecía y que no quería tantas cosas problemáticas en su vida solo algo normal

Hinata: que hermosa historia, me da gusto que estén juntos

Ino: así estarás con Sasuke muy pronto, estoy segura

Hinata: como tú dices el tiempo dirá

Mientras tanto Shikamaru hablaba con Sasuke

Shikamaru: ¿estás enamorado de Hinata verdad?

Sasuke: que tonterías corta en cuadritos

Shikamaru: en la academia siempre la observabas

Sasuke: Hmp

Shikamaru: porque no intentas algo con ella, al parecer no te es indiferente

Sasuke: como sabes eso?

Shikamaru: por la forma en que te mira, porque cuando te ve se ve más alegre, mi único consejo que te daré es tú mismo y si no se animan a decirle lo que tengo miedo dile que tal vez te arreglen un matrimonio ya lo mejor que te lleves una sorpresa

Sasuke: jajaja está bien

Gracias por sus comentarios


	7. Día de campo parte 2

Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 10, ahí acomodamos una manta para poder colocar las cosas, Shika se sentó a mi lado y Hinata al lado de Sasuke, ella trajo algunas cosas para desayunar pero creo que pensando más en Sasuke porque todo tenía tomate.

Ino: que adorable que hayas traído comida pensando en Sasuke, porque todo tiene tomate

Hinata se puso súper roja como un tomate, creo que ya se porque le gusta a Sasuke jajaja

Hinata: etto es que yo

Ino: que no te de pena Hinata, mira yo le traje también algo a Shika, es caballa marinada con algas marinas, sus dos alimentos favoritos

Shika: gracias Ino, también te traje algo pero es después del desayuno- le dió un beso en la mejilla

Ino: dime qué trajiste por fis

Shika: un pudín de cereza- abrace a Shikamaru de la felicidad de que me había preparado algo que era mi favorito

Ino: pero cuando lo hiciste? Porque cuando llegue todavía estabas durmiendo

Shika: en la madrugada

Ino: hay Shika eres tan lindo, podemos comenzar a Desayunar, pueden agarrar lo que gusten a excepción del pudín

Hinata: gracias Ino-chan, Sasuke mira te prepare esto son onigiris de atún con salsa de tomate, tal vez no tan rico como lo prepararias tú pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo

Sasuke: Gracias Hinata, también te traje esto- le da una bolsita de papel, Hinata agarra la bolsa y lo abre

Hinata: muchas gracias Sasuke, es maravilloso me encantan los rollos de canela

Ino se acerca a Shikamaru y le dice: son tan adorables juntos

Paso tranquilo el desayuno y comenzaron a platicar de cualquier cosa al azar hasta que

Ino: y cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo juntos?

Hinata: hace pocos días como 4 apenas

Ino: y dónde duermen porque el departamento es muy pequeño

Hinata: pues verás Sasuke me dió su habitación y el duerme en la sala por el momento

Ino: que bueno de tu parte Sasuke

Sasuke: hmp

Ino: y como por el momento? A caso compartiran la habitación

Hinata: eso no, es que tenemos planes para reconstruir algunas partes de la casa de Sasuke

Ino: que buena noticia, si necesitan ayuda aquí estamos, si quieren los ayudamos cuando gusten verdad Shika?

Shika: si, problemática

Hinata: tal vez si sea conveniente su ayuda

Sasuke: mañana estaría bien

Ino: genial ahí estaremos, miren como se pasan las horas ya son las 2 de la tarde, tenemos que irnos, tenemos un compromiso más tarde

Shika: tenemos?

Ino: tenemos! Nos vemos chicos gracias por este bonito día

Ino y Shikamaru se fueron de ahí dejando solos a Sasuke y a Hinata

Hinata: que bonito día pasamos, me gustaría que lo volviéramos a hacer

Sasuke: me gusta que vuelvas a sonreír

Hinata: gracias Sasuke por todo me has dado motivos para ver qué hay nuevas oportunidades en la vida y por hacer feliz mis días

Sasuke: hmp, tú también alegras o complicas mis días

Hinata solo le sonrió y se quedaron un rato más ahí, hasta que de repente a pareció Naruto

Naruto: hola chicos, no han visto a Sakura es que la he estado buscando, lo siento por interrumpir su cita

Hinata se sonrojo por lo dicho y dijo: no la hemos visto Naruto

Naruto: quien se imaginaria que ustedes quedarían juntos, hacen bonita pareja

Hinata: gracias Naruto pero

Naruto: por cierto felicidades por el futuro heredero Uchiha

Sasuhina: heredero?

Naruto: su futuro hijo

Sasuke: de que estás hablando dobe?

Naruto: pues lo que todos dicen que están esperando un bebé

Hinata se desmayo por lo dicho

Sasuke: mira lo que has hecho dobe

Naruto: pero si yo no tuve la culpa, no ves que son los síntomas de tu hijo

Sasuke: ya cállate Naruto, no ves que no estamos esperando un hijo o algo por el estilo

Naruto: pero bueno ya los felicité para cuando lo tengan, y yo seré el padrino antes de que Kiba diga algo

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: no negaste que te gustaría tener un hijo con ella, si que te pegó duro el amor, ojalá algún día mi Sakura se enamore de mi, así como ustedes dos

Sasuke:tal vez así sea dobe, pues ojalá que te vaya bien con Sakura

Lo que no sabía Sasuke es que Hinata escucho todo los que decían y se llenó de alegría que a lo mejor si tendrás una oportunidad con Sasuke aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, les agradezco que escriban lo que piensan de mi historia.


	8. ¿La mejor decisión?

Ya no se que hacer con estas ideas locas de mi mente, no debí haber vuelto a la aldea. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo ésto ?, justamente ahora que el estado teniendo un poco de cariño.

Flash back

Después de salir con los chicos, Hinata y yo, nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento, pero cuando llegamos nos llevamos una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

\- ¿Tú, qué hace aquí? - dije con una mirada sería.

\- ¿Tan bajo has caído Hinata ?, En verdad, venir a vivir con el Uchiha, ¿No tenías una mejor opción?

Pov. Hinata

Me siento tan estúpida por haberlo hecho, pero Hanabi no tiene la culpa y Sasuke tampoco lo tiene.

Flash back

\- Sasuke-san, podría dejar hablar con mi padre, entre al departamento, por favor.

\- Está bien, Hinata- dijo y se adentro al departamento.

\- padre yo etto

\- Ahora mismo regresas a la casa, no quiero otra deshonra de tu parte, eres tan tonta, crees que alguien como él, te tomaría en serio, no me hagas reír, te dejas engañar fácilmente

\- Padre, Sasuke-kun no es así

\- Cállate, no te dije que podías contestar, ¿qué crees qué alguien como él se fijaría en ti ?, por supuesto que no !, ahora te regresas conmigo, no quiero más dolores de cabeza

\- No quiero irme, padre, no yo quiero ir

\- No acepto un no por repuesta, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, más vale que te quede claro y que me obedezcas, te doy unas horas más para que te quedes aquí, le dirás al Uchiha que no quieres volver a verlo y que lo repudias, para que no te intente buscar, ¿entendido? O Hanabi pagará los platos rotos.

\- Si padre, pero no le hagas daño a mi hermanita.

\- Te dejaré sóla con el Uchiha, te espero en la casa, no quiero ningún error y deberías acercarte al rubio, porque será el próximo Hokage y nadie sería mejor para el clan Hyuga, según me dijo Hanabi que estabas enamorada de él.

\- padre no me pida eso, ya no amo a Naruto, me di cuenta que mi amor era unilateral y poco a poco me fui olvidando de él.

-Debe ser por el Uchiha, no te molestaré con eso - no dijo más y se fue, dejándome con la mirada triste y con el corazón partiendose en dos.

Pov sasuke

Estaba esperando que Hinata entrara por esa puerta y yo dijera que se iba a quedar conmigo, pero tal vez su padre se la lleve y ni siquiera me pueda despedir de ella, de repente veo que Hinata abre y cierra la puerta, su mirada muestra diferentes emociones

\- ¿Qué pasó, Hinata? - pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No, paso nada Sasuke, preparaé la cena

\- Está bien, me alegra que estés aquí

Hinata no dijo nada y fue a preparar la cena, después de una hora me dijo que ya estaba lista y que me acercará a comer junto con ella.

No sé, pero siento como si fuera nuestra última cena juntos.

Cenamos tranquilos sin ninguna conversación, cuando terminamos, levanté y lave los trastes, después de acercarme a Hinata que estaba sentada todavía en el comedor.

Pov hinata

Vi que Sasuke se envió enfrente de mí y le dije:

\- Sasuke, gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí contigo, pero mi padre me a perdonado y quiero regresar a mi casa con mi familia, los extraños demasiado, apartir de hoy regresar a mi casa, y ya no volveremos a vernos, porque no quiero estar más Cerca de ti, eres una mala influencia para mí, pero espero que seas muy feliz.

\- Hinata yo - Te puedo ir de una vez, ya no quiero verte nunca más.

\- Está bien, solo voy por mis cosas

\- Vete lo más rápido posible

Fui rápidamente a la habitación, agarre todas mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta y salí sin decir nada más.

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun.

Pov sasuke

No sé que diablos estaba pensando, siempre lo que quiero se me va de mis manos, todo se va, nunca nada se queda, siempre estaré solo, Naruto es él único, que ha estado conmigo, pero no quiero destruir su luz con mi oscuridad , ya no se que hacer.

Pov hinata

No aguanto está situación, nunca debí haber estado involucrado con Sasuke en esto, él no se lo merece, lo último tiempo demasiado, todo siempre es mi culpa.

Si no te hubiera hablado, "jamás te habría dicho adiós".

Espero que algún día me perdones y ojalá sea la mejor decisión.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero sus comentarios ...


	9. Un toque de alegría

Pov Ino

Hoy en la mañana, Shika pasó por mi, para ir a la casa de Sasuke, cuando llegamos ahí tocamos por un buen rato, hasta que salió Sasuke todo raro, se miraba totalmente serio, pero también destrozado.

-Sasuke, qué te paso?- dije sorprendida.

\- No les importa-

\- Y Hinata dónde está?

\- Regreso a su casa

\- Pero cómo, ella no quería regresar a su casa, estaba feliz contigo

\- Ayer vino su padre, hablo con ella y luego él se fue, ella comenzó a actuar normal y después de la cena, me dijo que se quería ir, que no quería quedarse aquí con alguien como yo

\- No creo que Hinata-chan quisiera decir todo eso, de seguro su padre debió de obligarla con algo, pero debió decirte todo eso para que no te acerques a ella, estoy 100% segura de eso y nosotros te ayudarémos a descubrirlo, verdad Shikamaru?

\- problemático, pero estoy seguro que Ino tiene razón

\- ya ves Sasuke, si Shika lo dice es cierto, y creo que yo puedo ir a visitar a Hinata para que me diga que está pasando, pero relájate, ya no queremos más destrucción

\- Hmp, gracias

\- no te preocupes, ella te quiere y nos vamos de una vez adiós- dije rápidamente y jale a Shikamaru para ir a la mansión Hyuga.

Una vez que salimos del departamento de Sasuke, nos dirigimos a ver a Hinata, cuando llegamos nos atendió Ko, el nos dijo que podríamos ver a Hinata pero sólo unos minutos, porque su padre no estaba, pase a la sala de la mansión y Shika se quedó afuera para avisarme cuando nos deberíamos de ir.

\- Hinata-chan que pasó?, Te fuimos a buscar a casa de Sasuke y lo encontramos destrozado, y por lo visto también tú lo estás

\- Ino-chan yo hice lo mejor que podía hacer, yo tenía que proteger a Hanabi, no quería hacerle daño a Sasuke, él se merece algo mejor

\- Hinata, Sasuke te necesita a ti, y le dije que tú padre debió de haberte obligado a regresar y por lo visto tenía razón, él no debe de hacer esto, es un idiota, Hinata debiste decirle la verdad a Sasuke, él te pudo haber ayudado con lo que fuera

\- Yo pensé lo mejor para Hanabi y para Sasuke, no quiero que les hagan daño, yo en verdad lo quiero, pero no le hace bien estar conmigo

\- Al contrario tú le haces demaciado bien, a tu lado se ve feliz y tú padre no debe estar influenciado en tus decisiones, él te corrió y ahora viene con todo ésto, te ayudarémos a buscar una solución, pero no estés triste, se nota que lloraste toda la noche, tranquila los ayudarémos

\- Gracias Ino-chan, pero no sé que hacer, si se componen las cosas, Sasuke no me querrá ver, estoy segura de eso

\- Sasuke es orgulloso, pero te perdonará

\- ya veremos qué hacer, ahora me tengo que ir, antes de que venga tu padre, cuídate Hinata-chan, adiós

Salí de ahí y me encontré con Shikamaru.

\- Era tal y como dije, tenemos que ir a ver a Sasuke

\- está bien Ino, te sigo

\- Gracias amor

Regresamos al departamento de Sasuke y tal como lo encontramos en la mañana, ahí estaba todo malumorado.

\- Teníamos razón Hinata-chan, fue obligada por su padre, ella te quiere, y no quería hacerte daño, pero si padre la amenazo con hacerle daño a su hermanita y a ti- le dije a Sasuke, y se notó que le cambio la expresión con la noticia

\- Tonta, me debió de haber dicho las cosas, ahora que podemos hacer

\- Hay un millón de Hyugas que no te dejarían entrar a verla

\- Tranquilos Chicos ya tengo un plan

\- Hay mi amor! Eres único!

Shikamaru nos comenzó a contar el plan, y sólo teníamos que esperar unos días para ejecutarlo.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en vernos al día siguiente para reunir algunos materiales; después de eso, Shika y yo comenzamos a retirarnos y dirigirnos a mi casa, cuando llegamos:

\- Shika, gracias por estar ahí en las locuras que se me ocurren, de verdad eres un vago pero apesar de eso me sigues a todos lados

\- No tienes que agradecer, haces mi vida más problemáticamente maravillosa, buenas noches problemática

Me dió un beso y se fue a su casa.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero sus comentarios...


	10. Manos a la obra

Pov. Ino

Me levanté muy temprano para arreglarme y para ir a buscar a Shikamaru.

Salí de mi casa, me dirigí a hasta el departamento de mi novio y gran sorpresa me lleve, ya estaba listo y preparaba el desayuno.

\- Shika buenos días!

\- Buenos días Ino

\- Que milagro que te levantaste temprano

\- ya ves, puedo hacer milagros, ya está listo el desayuno para que comamos juntos

\- gracias Shika

Desayunamos tranquilamente, y cuando terminamos, salimos a comenzar nuestra misión.

Nos dirigimos a la mansión Hyuga, cuando llegamos no esperábamos que justamente Hiashi nos atendiera.

\- Buenos días, Hiashi-san

-Buenos días, que desean?

\- venimos a buscar a Hinata, la hokage quiere que nos reunamos para una misión.

\- claro, yo le digo que los alcance en la torre hokage

\- no hace falta, nosotros la esperamos, si no es mucha molestia

\- pasen a la sala, ahora mando por ella, los dejo porque tengo otras actividades que hacer

\- Gracias Hiashi-san

Esperamos a que Hinata bajara, tardo unos minutos nada más.

\- buenos días

\- Buenos días Hinata-chan, venimos por ti, Tsunade-sama nos quiere ver, para una misión urgente

\- Bueno, entonces vayamos con la Hokage

Salimos de la mansión Hyuga, y nadamás llegando a la esquina le dije a Hinata

\- Hinata-chan, nos entregaron este pergamino para ti- le extendí el pergamino, ella lo agarro y comenzó a leerlo

-"Te espero en el último lugar donde nos vimos" reconozco esta letra es de -

\- Si, es de ya sabes quién, tienes que ir, nosotros pasamos por ti más tarde para llevarte a tu casa

\- gracias chicos son lo máximo, pero tengo miedo de ir a ver a Sasuke

\- ve Hinata

\- Si Hinata-chan, ve tranquila , sin miedos

\- Gracias Ino-chan

\- Suerte Hinata, en una hora te vamos a buscar

Pov. Hinata

Después de alejarme de los chicos, fui directamente al departamento de Sasuke, cuando llegue, toque la puerta y abrió Sasuke rápidamente.

\- Hola Hinata, que bueno que veniste

\- Sasuke, yo lo siento por todo

\- calla, ya se todo, me lo hubieras dicho, hubiéramos encontrado una solución

\- lo sé y lo lamento

\- Ven pasa, tengo listo el desayuno para los dos

\- Gracias, pero no merezco esto

\- claro que sí, ven- me tomo de la mano e hizo que entrara al departamento, y me llevo hacia el comedor donde ya tenía preparado todo para desayunar y hasta rollos de canela

\- gracias Sasuke-san

\- No tienes porqué agradecer, ahora disfrutemos este desayuno

\- si está bien, Gracias

Desayunamos tranquilamente como en los viejos tiempos.

\- estuvo muy rico, muchas gracias

\- de nada, ahora que terminamos podemos hablar, se todo lo que hizo tu padre y porque me dijiste todo eso, pero sabes todo esté tiempo que vivimos juntos fue increíble, me gustaba tu compañía, tu forma de ver las cosas y le hacias ser mejor persona, se que te parecerá raro esto, pero me gustas, quiero intentar un nuevo futuro a tu lado si me das una oportunidad

\- Sasuke, yo también me gusta estar contigo, me hacias ver el mundo de otra forma, me dabas confianza de ser yo misma y sin prejuicios, sabes yo también siento algo por ti y si, me gustaría intentar algo contigo

Me agarro de la mano y me le dió un beso

\- Gracias por esta oportunidad, no te defraudaré y quiero ir a hablar con tu padre para arreglar la situación

\- Mi padre no lo aceptará, él tiene otros planes para mí, pero me gustaría intentarlo

\- buscare una y otra forma para que estemos juntos, mañana mismo hablaré con tu padre

\- no quiero que te haga daño

\- no me hará nada y ten te doy esta cadena con el símbolo de mi clan, que será como una unión entre nosotros- me entrego la cadena y me la puso en el cuello.

\- Gracias Sasuke-kun, yo también quisiera darte algo, pero no tengo nada- baje la mirada, pero Sasuke me levantó el mentón con su mano

\- claro que sí tienes algo para ambos- me dió un beso en los labios, un beso dulce con sabor a canela y menta.

Escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, nos separamos y Sasuke abrió la puerta y eran Ino y Shikamaru.

\- Chicos ya es hora, Hinata tenemos que irnos

\- Gracias chicos, Sasuke hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana Hinata

Salimos de la casa de Sasuke y nos dirigimos a mi casa, dónde los chicos me dejaron.

\- Adiós chicos, muchas gracias por todo

\- De nada Hinata, adiós

Los chicos se fueron y entre a mi casa de pronto oigo detrás de mi.

\- Pensabas que no me iba a darme cuenta...

Fin hasta aquí el capítulo y disculpen la tardanza.


	11. Problemas y soluciones

-Hanabi? A qué te refieres?

\- Quieres el puesto de heredera, por eso regresaste, porque no te vuelves a ir y dejarnos en paz

\- Hermana yo regrese por ti, no quiero ser la heredera del clan

\- eres falsa, todos saben que van a pedir tu mano, para que seas la nueva heredera, por qué no mejor te regresas con tu noviecito y nos dejas

\- ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?, Padre hizo que regresará por tu bien, me dijo que si no regresaba te haría daño

\- eso no es cierto, mi padre no haría eso, eres una mentirosa

\- No hermana las cosas no son así, tú eres más digna para ser la heredera

\- Pero no entiendo el motivo por el que nuestro padre hizo que regresaras

\- Yo tampoco

\- Qué pasó con el Uchiha? Se notaba que eran muy felices juntos

\- etto yo, éramos buenos amigos, pero cuando padre llegó le tuve que decir muchas cosas para decilucionarlo, por órdenes de padre

\- y que esperas vamos a buscarlo, tiene que saber todo esto!

\- no es necesario

\- cómo que no? Es necesario!

\- El vendrá mañana a hablar con padre

\- pero cómo? Ya se, debió haber sido por la parejita problemática, eso es una buena noticia, así te podrás ir

\- Hanabi...

\- Lo siento hermana, pero en verdad quiero ser la heredera

\- ya lo arreglaremos

\- Hanabi, Hinata, mañana tendremos una visita y quiero que estén presentables, más tu Hinata

\- está bien, padre- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente:

Me desperté temprano, para arreglarnos, hoy será un gran día.

\- Buenos días Hanabi-chan, que hermosa, te ves

\- Gracias, buenos días Hinata, ya lista para la llegada de Sasuke?

\- si, pero ando muy nerviosa por como vaya a reaccionar padre

\- todo saldrá bien, pero creo que es hora de bajar, pronto vendrán las visitas

\- tienes razón, vamos

Bajamos hasta el comedor, padre ya estaba ahí,

-Buenos días padre- dijimos

\- Buenos dias, desayunemos de una vez, a las 10 de la mañana llegaran nuestros invitados

-bueno padre

Desayunamos tranquilamente, sin ninguna conversación, todo en silencio.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran justamente las 10 de la mañana, cuando escuchamos que tocaban el portón, fueron recibidos por padre en su despacho y después de un rato nos mandó a llamar.

\- Hinata, Hanabi, les presento al señor Bill's y q su hijo Yago, son de la aldea de la lluvia

\- Buenos días, mucho gusto-;dijimos juntas

\- el gusto es nuestro- dijo el señor Bill's

-Ellos han venido a pedir tu mano Hinata, para que seas la esposa de Yago

\- Padre, yo no puedo

\- Hinata no digas estupideces, esto está más que decidido y te casarás con Yago

\- pero padre, yo ni siquiera lo conocía hasta hoy y estoy enamorada de otra persona

\- deja esas ridiculeces, no sabes lo que dices, si te casas con el traerá muy buenos tratados con los ninja de la lluvia y grandes beneficios para nuestro clan, además Yago es un buen chico, con grandes habilidades ninjas

\- yo no quiero casarme con el

\- Cállate Hinata, tu opinión no cuenta y se acabó te casarás en un mes

\- No me casare con el

\- Ya lo oyó, ella se casará solo conmigo- dijo Sasuke cuando venía entrando al despacho de Hiashi

\- A ti quien diablos, te dijo que eras recibido en este lugar, fuera de aquí

\- No, yo he venido a pedirle la mano de Hinata, y ella ya acepto ser mi esposa al aceptar el collar que lleva puesto

Todos voltearon a ver el collar de Hinata, que tenía el logo del clan Uchiha.

\- esas son solo baratijas, mi hijo se casará con Hinata y un collar no implica nada

\- a través de los años, los clanes han entregado ofrendas a sus cortejados, desde collares o pulseras con el estigma de los clanes, y si son aceptados se convierten en alianzas de bodas, verdad Hiashi-san?

\- así es, pero yo nunca daré mi consentimiento para que te cases con Hinata

\- No es necesario, con la aprobación de la hokage es más que suficiente

\- Pero Hinata no querrá algo así

\- Padre yo quiero estar con Sasuke

\- Entonces desde este día ya no eres mi hija, serás sellada porque no dejaré que este demonio se apodere de tu Byakugan

\- eso no podrá ser así, porque Hinata, deberá de ser entregada en las mismas condiciones en las que le entregué el collar, sino será claramente un incumplimiento en los tratados de los clanes y ya sabes usted lo que pasa

\- entonces Hinata lárgate de aquí con este chico

\- no la dejaré ir tan fácilmente, yo me enamore de Hinata, apenas la vi entrar y quiero que usted joven me de una pelea por el amor de Hinata

\- con gusto

\- Sasuke, con cuidado

\- No te preocupes, esto se acaba rápido

Y no había terminado de decir eso cuando dejó en un genjutsu a Yago, después de dos minutos, se pudo observar a Yago tirado en el suelo llorando como un bebé.

\- Ahora si vámonos Hinata, ve por tus cosas y nos vamos

\- si Sasuke

Salieron de ahí, Sasuke la espero en la sala y

\- Así que ahora eres mi cuñado, que suerte tiene mi hermana jajajaja

\- así es mocosa,

\- no me digas así.

-Sasuke ya estoy lista, Hanabi-chan espero verte pronto y que nos podamos frecuentar

\- adiós enana, vamos Hinata

Salieron de ahí y fueron rumbo al departamento de Sasuke.

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Disculpen la demora.

EL FINAL SE ACERCA...

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS.


	12. Final y un nuevo comienzo

Llegamos al apartamento de Sasuke.

-Bienvenido a tu hogar- me agarró de la mano

\- Gracias Sasuke

Pasamos al departamento, todo se miraba muy bonito, tenía una especie de tranquilidad y armonía.

Después de 5 minutos, tocaron la puerta, abrí la puerta y eran nuestros amigos.

\- Hinata-chan que bueno que ya estés aquí y con total libertad- dijo Ino

\- Gracias a ustedes y a Sasuke, les debo mucho

\- Siiiiii me debes ser la madrina de la boda y a Shikamaru ser el padrino

\- cuando llegue el momento lo serán- dijo Sasuke atrás de mi

\- QUE! Entonces si habrá boda? Que guardadito se lo tenían, ves Shikamaru haber cuando me propones matrimonio!

\- Algún día problemática, pues Felicidades chicos!

\- Todavía falta mucho para una boda, pero mientras seguimos como novios- dije

\- así es y mañana tendremos que arreglar el distrito Uchiha

\- Claro! Nosotros nos apuntamos a ayudarte! Por cierto, trajimos un poco de comida, para cenar todos juntos

Cenamos todos juntos, con una conversación amena, los chicos se despidieron porque ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

\- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana! Temprano como siempre!

\- Que problematico! Adiós

\- Adiós chicos, se cuidan

Al retirarse, Sasuke se arrodilló delante de mi.

\- Sasuke, qué hacés? Levántate

\- Hinata, quiero pedirte que nunca me abandones, quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado

Me arrodille a su lado y le agarre sus manos.

\- Sasuke yo, también quiero pasar los restos de mi vida a tu lado y nunca alejarme de ti, eres ahora mi familia.

\- Te amo Hinata, y quiero ser mejor persona por ti y por mi

\- También te amo Sasuke

Él me besó y le correspondí.

A la mañana siguiente comenzamos a arreglar la casa principal del distrito Uchiha, con ayuda de Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Lee, TenTen y Chouji.

Los días pasaron y en dos semanas ya estaba arreglada la casa principal, con Ino y Shikamaru arreglamos el jardín y los huertos.

Gracias a la ayuda de todos en 2 meses teníamos totalmente arreglado todo el distrito, todo se miraba como nuevo, lleno de vida con las plantas, hasta teníamos vecinos, Shikamaru compro una de las casas del distrito, para cuando se casará con Ino.

Claro todo era una sorpresa para ella.

Pov. Shikamaru

No sabía que me deparaba el destino, pero sabia con quién quería pasarlo.

Una noche en especial de luna llena, invite a Ino a cenar.

\- Shika vamos a ir a la casa de Hinata y Sasuke?

\- No

\- Pero estamos en el distrito Uchiha

\- Es una sorpresa

Pov. Ino

Llegamos a una casita al rededor de los jardines y del río en el distrito Uchiha

\- Es un bonito lugar Shikamaru, pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí- volteo a ver a Shika y lo miro arrodillado con unas llaves en su mano

\- Shika! Que significa esto?

\- Problemática, Ino me gustaría compartir cada segundo de mi días a tu lado, y mirar juntos las nubes, ¿Quieres ser la dueña de mi corazón y de está casa?

\- No lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer! Siiiiiii Shikamaru siiiiiii, te quiero mi problemático- me lance hacia él, caímos al suelo, sin importar nada

\- Problemática no tenías que hacer eso, Te amo!

Me dió un beso y nos levantamos, agarre las llaves de su mano y juntos abrimos la casa, era perfecta con nuestros colores favoritos y hasta con una foto de nosotros.

\- Te amo Shika! Te amo! Eres un amor!

\- Espero que también aceptes ser mi esposa- esta vez estaba arrodillado con una sortija en mano

\- Si Shika! Acepto!

Pov. Sasuke

Estaba muy feliz, al vivir estos meses al lado de Hinata, es lo mejor que me pudiera pasar, gracias padre, madre y hermano por sus enseñanzas.

Hoy estoy dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien, Hinata ya había aceptado ser mi esposa y justamente el día de hoy sería nuestra boda.

Pov Hinata

Estoy tan feliz, aunque sea una boda sencilla y solo con nuestros amigos más cercanos, y mi hermana, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera aquí, pero no quiere saber nada de mi.

Espero que algún día nos acepte.

A llegado el momento, visto un elegante Kimono blanco con toques lavandas, Sasuke se encuentra a mi lado con un hermoso kimono azul marino, se ve tan atractivo.

Todos nuestros amigos se notaban felices por nuestro matrimonio.

Escucho que la hokage nos dice:

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha, aceptas a Hinata Hyuga cómo tú legítima esposa?

\- Acepto

\- Hinata Hyuga, aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha cómo tú legítimo esposo?

\- Acepto- dije felizmente

\- Los declaró marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia

Veo a Sasuke con una sonrisa y se acerca a mi para besarme, nuestros labios se unen.

\- QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

FIN...

SI DESEAN UN EPÍLOGO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, SE LOS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE!


End file.
